Phineas & Ferb:Adventures of Highschool!
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: They've Done almost everything that you could think of,Now they're doing the Thing every Teenager has too.Go To Highschool.Where the girls chase after the British.Vollyball players earn Patches and Bullys and Nerds are bestfriends. How will Phineas and Ferb survive 11th Grade?I don't know. Oc's Wanted!No parings decided yet but a close Ferb & Isabella Friendship! BTW i'm Englsh.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Phineas & Ferb fanfic..like EVER!So yay.**

**This Fanfic will be Phineas & ferb,with they're group of friends in highschool where they will learn life lessons like,Love,Frienship,Why Ferb is such a ladies know the things Teens don't under stand.**

**So I take them to be 16-17 I'm gonna go with Ferb or Baljeet being the oldest then Isabella being the youngest..Anywho,I'm British like Ferb and Don't really understand American highschool,We don't use terms like Freshman or Senior...we say year infront of the nuber like I'm goning to be in year 10 in september,And I'm 14.I'll be 15 on the 30th of september..just putting that out there...I**

**I googled it:)Please tell me if this is right...For you my fellow Brits!**

**14-15 Freshman(For English people that would be year 10..but apparently it's year 9)  
15-16 Sophomore(year 10)  
16-17 Junior(Year 11)  
17-18 Senior(6 form or collage)**

**Also I'm gonna need some Oc's so if you wanna submit some plz do!**

* * *

Chapter 1:First day of Junior year...

Phineas's pov...6am

*Beep**Beep*,My alarm went."Didn't beat you today Did I"I said half-asleep

I got out of my Double bed and Candace moved out Ferb took her Room,Which upset her...Allot,But she's got Stacy and Jeremy.I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.I knocked on the door.

"I'm In the Shower Phin!"Ferb shouted from inside the room

"Hurry Up Ferb!I don't want to be late for school!"I said happily,without my voice breaking might I add.

Ferb opend the door and walked out from within the steam,He was wrapped in a towel with water dripping down his musceld phsic..God I hate him.

"Here you go"Ferb said,Running a had through his mess of wet green hair.

I walked into the bathroom and wiped off the Mirror,I hadn't really grown up THAT much,I was still rather short for boy standards at 5ft9 unlike Ferb who was 6ft2 and still growing.I sighed happily as I got into the shower.

Small time skip,When he's out off the Bathroom.

I opend the bathroom door to see Perry walking by.

"Hey Perry,Are you sad that we'll be leaving again?"I asked him

"*Chatter*grrr*Chatter*"Noises were made.

"I'll take that as a yes"I said walking to my bedroom.

I dried off properly and put on a pair of boxers.I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans,White T-shirt and a orange hoodie with a orange stripe on it,I then put on a pair of socks and Black converse.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to see Ferb sitting at the table with a plate of was wearing a purple checked shirt,A whte v-neck underneath it,Black skinny jeans and a pair of vans which were the exact same shade of purpule as his was also wearing a long silver locket that he got years ago when he and Dad visited england by themselves..

"Yo Turbo Ferbo"I said walking into the Kitchen

"Hey Spinster Phinster"Ferb said with a mouth full of waffels

"First day of School,How ya feelin?"I asked

"...Phin,I somewhat like school but I am as scared as Fuck."He said worriedly

"Wh-Ohhh after last those girls could run fast.."I said remebering what happend

"They were on the Track team.."Ferb said

"You still blame Isabella?"I asked

"She's the one who told them that Vanessa Dumped me for some guy named Monty!You hear that Phin..MONTY!"Ferb said angrily

"Yeah,Monty will never be as cool as you though"I said trying to console him

"He's a acrobat Phineas,You know how cool that is?"He asked getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"Hey!"A voice said walking through the door

I turend around to see Isabella wearing a long white shirt,A baby pink skirt with pink ballet pumps...I think thats what they're called..

"Hey Isabella"I said eating my waffles

"Hi"Ferb said picking up his backpack

"Watcha doin?"She asked

"...Eating.."I said awkwardly

"Cool,You almost done?"She asked

"I've got half a waffle left!"I said kinda angrilly.

"I'm gonna get the keys."Ferb said leaving the room

After Derb said that it was since Isabella asked me out and I turned her down it's been REALLY awkward..

"Sooo.."I said finshing my waffles

"So."She said

"How's Pinky?"I asked

"Well Done Phin!That's a great convosation starter!Talk about school or somthing!"Ferb shouted from the garage

"Wow,So first day of school"I said

" 're not going to get anywhere in life if this keeps up,It happend like..last year and I'm over you,Do you not remeber I dated Django over the summer?"She said

"I know,I know.I just...you know your right.."I said,She was..

"Hey,Let's go.."Ferb said

Isabella walked into the Garage as I got up and picked up my dark red Nike Backpack..

I petted Perry on the head and said,"See you later boy,Mom will be home in 3 hours and we've left you with lots of food and water"Before walking into the garage and getting into Ferbs silver 2014 Prius...No idea how he got a model that's not even out yet..

I got in the back seat behind Isabella,So I didn't have to look at her face...

"Anywho,I'm still pretty scared"Ferb said,pulling out of the Garage

"About last year?I swear that it wasn't me that told the track was Gretchen!"She said rasing her hands in defense

"...Gretchen..are you serious?"Ferb said in shock

"Wasn't she on the Track team?"I asked

"Yep"Isabella said

"Ferb,Don't think about the bad times!We're Juniors,We're gonna have the best time..EVER!"I said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah Ferb,Aren't you on the Basket Ball,Swim and Soccer team?"Isabella asked

"Yeah,But I used to date Gretchen remeber,Back when Her and Milly were nice..."Ferb said pulling up at school

" 't worry about a new girlfriend so those girls back off!"I said

"Yeaah,Like I'd be able to get a girlfriend"Ferb said

"Ha!Ferrb you Joker!"Isabella said laughing,I laughed as I got out the car

"What?"He said

"Your the HOTTEST guy in our school!Girls faint when you speak to them,Cheerleaders cheer you on when your in a swim mete!That doesn't happen,we cheerleaders hate water!"Isabella said

I knodded in agreement as we walked into school,Isabella walked off to go join the Fireside girls or the vollyball team...

"Yo Dinger Bell!"I turend around to see Buford and Baljeet.

"Hi Phineas.."Baljeet said

"Hey Guys,You ready for today?"I asked with a smile

"I'm Ready for FOOTBALL!"Buford was wearing his signiture black skull had traded out his brown shorts for brown jeans and a leterman jacket.

"I was ready at the begining of the summer,Math here I come!"Baljeet said happily

"Phineas..wheres Ferb?"Buford asked rasing a brow

"I have no Idea"I said looking around

Ferb's pov...

I slid around the corner carefully,Trying not to be spotted.

"Hey Ferb"I jumped at the voice,I turned around to see Django.

"Hey"I said

"Why are you being all Ninja?"He asked

"*Sigh*I'm hiding!"I said crawling behind a bin.

"Ok,What or who's got you so cared your hide behind a Trash Can?"He asked

"Girls"I said

"Makes sense,Didn't Penny take your pants last year?"He asked

I stood up and said,"Dude,When that happends to you,You will want to hide from anything in a skirt.."I said

"Well,I think you should hide,Because I see at least 5 anythings right now.."He said pointing behind me.

I turned around and looked at a group of Senior Cheerleaders...Damn it.

"Well Django,It was knowing Phineas that I'm either in the locker room or my car"I said patting him on the back before running.

"FERB!"I heard one of them shout..

I didn't even look behind me,I just kept on running till the bell rang...

"Hey Ferb"Isabella said,"You wanna walk to class together?"She asked

"Do you wanna help me escape some cheerleaders?"I asked

"Sure"She said

"Then to class we go!"I said with a smile as I handed out my arm for her to link on to..

In Form or Homeroom(Is it called homeroom?)

"Morning class,Today is the first day of Junior year.,You guy's excited?" asked

Nobody exept Phineas said anything,"Yeah Mr.F. I'm Hyped!".

Hyped?That will never work for him,like Dang it or Homies..

"Thank you Phineas,Anyway guys get your schedules then get out!"Mr Ford said with a smile.

When I recived mine I was Pretty Happy.

"Hey Ferb,What you get?"Phineas asked

"Mostly the same as last year except I now have Geography and Art"I said

"Aww really,That means we'll only be in like 2 classes together for the rest of the year!"He said sadly

"You'll have classes with the others I bet"I said with a smile.

To be honest,I was kinda relvied that I didn't have many classes with Phin,I love him but he's kinda when we got to middle school we kinda lost our togetherness,I became better friends with Django,Buford and some of the fireside girls and was pulled into the popular side of school and didn't want to go back to Phineas's sidekick who never spoke but did all the work...

"Hey Ferb, Do You by any chance Have Science first?"Isabella asked

"With Miss Adrianson?"I asked,Turning around to face her

"Yep"She said with a smile

"Then Yes,Yes I do.."I said with a bigger smile

* * *

**So that was chapter 1!And Agian..I'm gonna need some Oc's so if you have anyideas please tell me!**

**Also the schedules wouldn't save so I'll write them down in another chapter!:)**


	2. Chapter 2:Lab Partners

**Hi!So I've got my first OC submission,By BookWorm7713!So thank you.**

**Name: Natalia Magarita Palamaro  
Age: same as Isabella (So 16)  
Personality:She's very talkative, smart, and sweet but with a feisty attitude.  
Looks: She's average height with straight, light brown hair, which she wears in a ponytail, and hazel eyes. She wears a blue hoodie with a white number 4 in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.**

**I'm waiting for Bookworm7713 to reply to see who they want this person to be paired with.**

**My Oc that I made off the top of my head.**

**Name: Ari Cole  
Age:16  
Personality:He's friendly,Kind,A bit dramatic annd a flirt('cause we need one of those!)He's the guy in class that's perfect and you try to flirt with but has a girlfriend that everyone hates but she's the nicest,most adorable person EVER!  
Looks: He's 6ft2-ish with long(shoulder-length)curly dark brown hair,Caramel skin and Green eyes.**

**Also I'm really unsure about what Americans call some classes.**

**Ferb's Schedule.**

**p(eriod)1. (Same as Isabella,Baljeet,Ginger,Django and OC Natalia)**

**p.2. Gym or SwimPractice(with Adrian,I'll figure out who else is on the swim team later..)**

**Break time!Do americans have a break time?**

**p.3. technology or life skills or whatever you call it.(He has with Phineas,Buford and about 2 fireside girls)**

**P. 4. English(Same people as science)**

**Lunch**

**p.5. Football/Soccer Practice(With Django,I'll figure out who else is on that team too..)**

**p.6. Art(Phineas,Isabella,Oc Natalia,Django and other OC Adrian)**

**I only own Ari,Natalia is Owned by Bookworm7713 and before I forget I'm changing their eye colour!Because they ALL have either dark blue or Brown eyes!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Lab Partners...

Isabella's pov...

Once we were let out of class we all went our separate ways...not really Ferb,Ginger and I were in the same class.

"Hey Bella,Ferb,Do you think I could Rock a Bow?"Ginger asked,Ginger as all of you SHOULD KNOW was Stacy's little was always known as Little Stacy then when she was 15 got sick of it and got a 'bad girl make over' as Katie put started wearing darker colours and got a motorcycle license instead of Car one..She was currently wearing Black jeggins,Grey combat boots,A Leather jacket and a dark blue and white lace shirt.

"...Didn't Stacy wear a headband Bow?"Ferb asked from my left

"Do you think I could rock a hair clip?"She asked from my right

"I think you should go for a flower,Or highlights"I said

"Highlights work,light brown or blonde 'd bring out your eyes"Ferb said with a smirk

"Thanks Ferbo,Just be glad you will never have hair trouble"She said with a smile

"...My hair is Green."Ferb said looking at her

"Ferb Look out fo-"I started,but wasn't able to stop him from walking into that locker

"Oh My God!I am SO Sorry!"The girl said,closing her was a REALLY pretty girl,She had Tan-skin,Straight long-brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and Hazel was wearing a blue hoodie with a white number 4 in the center,Dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.

"It's okay,It's my fault for not looking.."Ferb said rubbing his face

"No,It's mine is your face Okay"She said putting her hand over Ferbs to try to move it for her to see.

Ferb moved his hand and let her check out his blushed slightly at what I believe was him looking at her with his Grey eyes.(Grey eyes change colour!This girl I know has Grey eyes with gold in them,That's who I based his eyes off of:)..)

"I'm Ferb"He said with a smile

"Natalia,Natalia Margarita Palamaro"She said looking away from his eyes

"I'm Ginger and That's Isabella!"Ginger said,Ruining the moment

"Hi"She said

"Soo,Are you new?"I asked,rubbing my arm

"Yeah,I'm a Junior"She said with a smile

"So are we!What class do you have,We might be in the same classes!"Ginger said happily...She was never a good bad girl...

"I've got science first period then gym"She said backing away slightly from Ginger who was in her face..

"Me and Ferb have that too,Or do you have Swim Practice"I asked

"Not today,Tomorrow"He said

"Walk to Science with us!"Ginger said grabbing her hand

"Dude!Calm down for a sec..And let go of me!"Natalia said pushing Ginger off of her

"Sorry..."Ginger said awkwardly

"It's cool,I just don't like people grabbing me.."She said

Natalia picked up her bag and we started walking to Science.

"Hey Natalia,Have you met anyone else in our grade yet?"I asked her

"Not really,There was this boy who was dressed in yellow and orange board shorts who spoke about art though"She said fixing her ponytail

"Your talking about Django Brown,Yeah he can be like that sometimes but is a cool guy...his sister though"Ferb said opening the door for us

"Jenny.I swear she was high"Ginger said with a hand gesture.

"Dear god.I don't know how Django lived with that woman!"I said thinking back to the time where she attacked Baljeet for shooing a Pigeon.

"So who's the Science teacher?"Natalia asked

"Miss Adrianson,The best worst teacher EVER!"Ginger said with a smile

"Why's that?"Natalia asked

"Shes really funny and all we do is Experiments,But then she starts picking on a random student for the year,It's funny yet insane."Ginger said

"It t help's that she's like...22,She relates to us"I said

"She Pervs on the swim team!"Ferb said

"Everyone pervs on the swim team Ferb"I said

"Why?"Natalia asked

"Because,The swim team are Holister models"Ginger said

"Who's on the swim team?"Natalia asked as we got to class

"Not that many people,Irving,Ari,some senior guys annnd a certain green haired boy with a British accent"I said

"Not everyone in Britain sounds the same,Bella"Ferb said opening the door.

" ,Miss Garcia-Shapiro,Miss Hirano and you must be the new girl late."Miss Adrianson said

"We're sorry were late Miss,I walked into a locker"Ferb said turning on the charm

"*Gasp*Are you alright Ferb?"She asked

"Yeah"He said

"If you say so,Go stand at the back of the class with others"She said shooing us that way

I instantly saw Baljeet and uggh Django standing together.

"Ferb"Django said hi-fiving him

"Tali how've you been since the last time I saw you?"He asked

"Good"She said

"Hey I'm Natalia"She said to Baljeet

"Baljeet"He said with a smile

I'm pretty sure I heard Ginger say 'Hands off the nerd',I giggled and faced the front of room and looked towards Miss A. was very young and beautiful but was a little Coo-Coo,She had long red hair and bright blue hardly wore any make-up and always wore tight pencil skirts.

"So,You may be wondering why you're at the back of the class well,Today your picking your lab partner by pulling their name out of a up...Baljeet!"She said

Baljeet walked up and pulled out...Wendy Stinglehopper... looks like she's gonna kill a bitch..

"Wendy & Baljeet,You too sit there!"She said pointing to the table that was next to me.

"Ginger,Your next on the list of pullies!"She said

Ginger walked over to the hat and pulled out Pedro(The boy who points at the poster in the first episode),Pedro was a boy with black hair,Hazel eyes and olive skin he was also a cousin of Jeremy always refered to him as a lousy extra on the day we did that musical.

Ginger smiled at Pedro as they sat in front of Baljeet and Wendy.

at least 9 other people went up and took they're partners,But with only Django,Ferb,Natalia and 2 other people left I was praying that I god would put me with Ferb or Natalia because I didn't really like Django,Gretchen or that weirdo guy whose eyes are always bloodshot ands always squinting with his mouth wide open,(He takes drugs in you didn't understand what I was aiming for..).

"Isa-Bellla,Come get you lab partner!"She said from the front of the room.

I slowly walked up to the front desk,Took a deep breath and pulled out the folded sheet of paper.

I opened it and read the name out loud,"DanJo?"I asked,"Do you mean Django?"

"oh yeah,It should be spelt D-j-a-n-g-o,But I didn't write these"She said

I sighed and Sat down in one of the last was one by the desk,And two by the window.I sat by the one at the window.

"Gretchen,Heres a piece of paper"She said handing her the paper

Gretchen opened the piece of paper and her face changed from its 'I'm Better Than you' state to a 'Oh No!' face.

"FERB,I got..Ferb"She said suspiciously

"Really?,Because Ferb's name wasn't in the Hat.."Miss.A. said crossing her arms"You got...Eric.."She said taking the sheet away

Gretchen groaned as Miss took Eric's arm and lead him to the desk.

"Ferb you partnered with...Natasha was it?"She asked...Oh dear

"Natalia"She corected

"Okay"

Ferb lead her over to the desk and whispered something in her ear.

"So,Here's just a random a random question,What is the meaning of life?"She asked

Natalia looked stumped."I don't know"She said

"Why?"Miss A. asked

"Because I'm 16.."Natalia said in her defense

"And,At 16 I was just starting University!"Miss Shouted

"Good for you,But this is a question that no body can answer!If I knew I'd tell you!"Natalia said

"Well little Miss attitude,I think you need a time out"Miss said

"...Again...I'm 16"Natalia said

"Miss,How about you asked her another question.."Ferb said

"Why is the moon out sometimes in the day?"Miss asked

"..Celestial objects don't go anywhere during the day, they are just outshone by the Sun and any remaining light is scattered by our atmosphere. When the Sun, Earth and Moon align correctly, enough light is reflected off the Moon's surface to be seen from Earth, even during the day. The reason we can see the Moon and not the stars is that the light reflected from the moon makes it 100,000 times brighter than the brightest star in the sky - bright enough to be seen during the day."Natalia answered

"Well Natalia for you being a kn-"Miss started but the bell interrupted,"Well I'll see you tomorrow class"She finished as we all got up and walked away

Ferb's Pov...

"That womans got ISSUES!"Natalia said as we walked out of the class

"Yeah,She-"I started

"Ferb!"Someone shouted,I turned around to see Ari running down the hall at top speed,Ari my Second best-friend was wearing a black v-neck,White Skinny jeans and Black and red Jordans.

"Ari!"I said giving him a bro hug as soon as he reached me

"Haven't seen you all summer Ferb!And who's this?"He asked

"Hi,I'm Natalia"She said giving out her hand for a handshake

"Natalia,A Beautiful name for a Beautiful girl"He said kissing her hand

"uurm..Thanks"She said pulling her hand back and blushing

"I _Natalia _am Ariel(R-E-L),Ariel Cole"He said with a smile

"Where are you from?"She asked

"I've moved around..Allot,My Dad's an Archaeologist and I was Born in Israel and then moved to Italy when I was 3 then moved to England,Then China theen America"He said with a smile

"Wow."She said

"Yep,He's No one hit wonder"I said...Wow that was random

"I like that,No one hit We have PHYSICAL EDUCATION!"He said waving his hands about

"No we have swim practice,Do you want us to walk you to class Natalia?"I asked

"Please,I have NO ideas where the Gym is.."She said as we walked

"It's right next to the pool,there's a window that looks into the pool too if you ever want to catch a glimpse at Ferb"He said elbowing her slightly

"What about you Mate,You're a Model"I said elbowing him

"...I have a most PERFECT girlfriend in the entire world!"He said,If he was on a sofa I'd expect him to pull a Tom cruise and Jump up and down on the Couch.

"Wow Ari,You seem very...Smitten"Natalia said as we got to the Gym

"So,The school will provide you with a have a store-room full of unopened kits and I think the girls are doing gymnastics so you don't need shoes"Ari said entering the pool

"I'll see you after class?"I asked

"Sure,Your my honorary guide"She said with a smile

Natalia's pov...

I walked into the giant gym and noticed the HUGE glass window of blue water.

"It's cool isn't it"A woman said,"Hi I'm coach Manson,And you must be the Gymnast girl?"She asked

"Natalia"I said

"Hmm,Lets get you a kit"She said leading me into a supply closet,"I'm gonna guess you're a 8 in shorts and 6 on top?"She asked

"Erm no,I'm a 12 on top"I said blushing

"I'm guessing your self-concius?"She guessed correctly

"Yeah.."I said

"...Heres the 8 and here's a 16,It will be very baggy but you can roll up the sleaves and tie the back up with a hair band"She said giving me the kit

"Thank you"I said taking it and walking into the Girls locker room.

"Natalia!"Isabella shouted

"Hey.."I said

Time skip,Phineas's pov..

I was currently in english with Buford and Ginger,Irving was ment to be here too but had swim 's weird how Irving is known as The Honerd..Hot Nerd,Funny what names girls give...wonder if I have a name..

"How do you get a shirt on?"Ginger asked

"...I...I..I just Do,Why does everybody ask me have seen me put a shirt on before!"I said

"Because Your head is a Triangle.."Buford said

"Pardon me,Buford but is my teaching getting in the way of your convocation?" asked

"Yeah,Yeah it is"Buford said

"HEY!I am a teacher you peasant!" said pointing to Buford

"Whats a Pesant?"Buford asked

* * *

**Hey,Readers!I still need 2 male OC's for this fanfic and some can you Please submit some!**


	3. Chapter 3:Dinner with Nonna

**Heyy peoples!I'm back from..being lazy and crap!:)So I got another OC submitted,But I'm sorry subbmitter I'm not gonna make him a Flynn-Fletcher because he would have to be 18 to access his quater of the mony,so I'm gonna use them later in the story if thats okay with you,I'm gonna write a chapter about Candace in university,So I'll use them there:)But for other readers here's the Submission!**

**First OC submission: Matthew Richardson **  
**Matt, along with his three married sisters living in Europe, is the heir to the throne of a company like Apple. After his parents died in a plane crash when he was 12, he was adopted by the Flynn-Fletchers. Matt is very wealthy and has the latest car or technology, not that he brags about it. He has steel gray eyes and black hair. **  
**2nd OC: Amanda Peters **  
**With a backstory just like Matt, Amanda was adopted by a family just deon the street. Amanda has blue eyes and darkish-brown hair. BTW: Matt and Amanda are really close and are dating each other, but they save their first kiss for the altar(weird right?).**

**Alsso for Teen Titans readers,I've started a new story called Children of the that story has a Polyvore are both links on my profile!**

**Also,I did polyvores for they're outfits...Agian the links are on my profile!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Ferb's pov!**

"So how was soccer practice Ferbo?"Phineas asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Django kicked the ball at a cheerleader..."I said,Holding back a laugh

"*Gasp*Is she she okay?"Phineas asked worriedly

"I walked into a locker this morning and you just srug your shoulders,But when a cheerleader gets hit with a ball you drop everything?"I asked

"Pretty much,So have you met this Natalia girl that Django's been going on about?"He asked

"She's in our next class"I told him

"Really?I'm really intrested to meet her!"Phin said happily

"She's really sweet"I told him as we entered the class

"Hello,Phineas and Ferb!Welcome to ART!108" said ,I'm not gonna lie,I think he's is on Crack.

"Heyy"Phineas said awkwardly

"Rember I'm George to you kids!I'm a free soul not like my Brother Ricky Spanish'_Ricky Spanish'_"He said,We all looked around for the unkown echo when you Ricky Spanish'_Ricky Spanish..'_..(**If you watch American should get the refrance:)**)

I looked around the Class and say Ari,Django,Isabella and Natalia standing in the back of the class

"Hey"I heard them say

"Phineas,This is Natalia"I said smiling at the Hazel eyed girl.

"Hi,I'm Flynn Phine-Phineas Flynn"He said with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks

"Natalia"She said with a smile

"CLAASS!Go Sit down!But remeber the boy-girl-boy Rule"'George'said shoowing us to the Tables

In the class room there were 5 tables for students and the tables were covered in white cloths so they wouldn't get dirty.

We sat down at the table by the Natalia and Isabella sat down in the middle Phineas and Django Raced for the seats next to Natalia who now looked very awkwarded out,because Django was coming on WAY too strong and Phineas was a bit TOO friendly.I sat facing Phineas and Ari,Django.

"Hey,Talia.I'm a artist you know"Django said,leaning in close

"Thats cool my Mom used to paint.."She said leaning closer to Phineas,Who looked perfectlyy happy about that.

"Used?"Isabella asked

"Before her Job took up her life"She said sadily

"My Dad's like that"Bella said

"My Dad's a Artist"Django said,Being pushed away.

"Your too close there,Django"She said,taking her hands of his face

"You can NEVER be too close to a friend"Django said creepley

"Sup Students!From my paper draw I could see the tension radiating off of you!So New girl,Swap places with Bell-Isa and Go-Djan stop being a total Creep" said, or George liked to make Pig-latin or his attemped at Piglation out of our gave us some paper and said,"Draw the person facing you".

"Thank you George"Natalia said with a sigh

Isabella got up and swaped places with Natalia.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend Djan"Ari wisped louldy over the table as he started

I chuckled,"Yeah._That's _why"I said,Drawing a triangle shaped head

"Don't go there "He said as he sunk into his chair and moved as far away as possible from Isabella

"Can I ask what's up with you two?"Natalia asked Django & Bella

"This is now getting Awkward.."Phineas said

"Over the summer we Dated and then Django went and messed it all up"Isabella said crossing her arms

"I messed it all spent every ten mintues obsessing over them!"He said pointing at us

"Obsessing over us,Is Irving's Job.."Phineas added

"You know what,I'm done with convosation!"Django said Crawling over the table to tilt Ari's head up

**Awkward silence till they're done...**

"I'm done."Phineas said.

Phineas wasn't a drawer,He was the idea itwas surprised when I saw the F with eyes and a mouth.

"That's a F"Natalia said looking at it

"I know,Ferb's head used to look like a F till his shoulders grew"Phin said with a smile

"I drew a triangle"I said holding up the picture of a triangle with freckels,eyes and a smile

"...I'm not gonna lie,you used to look like that"Isabella said with a giggle

"And how about the rest of you?"Phineas asked,Raising his eyebrow

"I think my Ari's pretty Awsome"Django said,holding up his portrait of Ari

"...My eyes are closer together and smaller than that"Ari said pointing to his green eyes

"Isn't there some Jewish law that says you can't talk shit about nice things people have done for you?"Django asked

"Bella,Answer the question please"Ari asked

"No."Isabella said with a smile

"You two are jewish?"Natalia asked

"Mexican-Jewish"Isabella said with a smile.

"The whole Matza!"Ari said with jass hands

"Ari's fully Jewish,Him Mum's family's from Yemen and his Dad's from South Africa"Ferb said to the confused girl

"I'm Mixed-Race,If thats what your wondering"Ari told her

"No,I was wondering who you would have gotten your eyes from.."She said with a smile

"...Mom"He said with a smile.

**Natalia's pov...**

After 10 minutes the class was over and so was the school day.  
I dashed out of the class like I was being chassed by a lion pride,More like cubs and a fish actually...  
"Hey Natalia"Ferb called out to me.

"Hey Ferb."I said looking behind me

"You hiding from Djando?"He asked

"Yeah,And Phineas"I told him

"He was staring at you in class the whole time wasn't he?"He asked

"Yeah it's kinda creepy"I said with a smile

"That's Highschool for you,Anyway you going straight home?"He asked...was he gonna ask to give me a ride?

"Yeah.I Have SO much unpacking to do"I told him

"Well,Tomorow's a freshman work shop and Juniors don't have to come I could give you a hand if you want"He said smiling back at me

"..I guess so,There are allot of High shelves in my no ones really tall enough to reach them.."I said,Knowing my Mom wouldn't even be home and my Dad's really short..

"I could bring Ari and Bella,Who are Rather tall Isabella's 5ft11 and Ari's 6ft2,Same as me"He said as we got outside

I looked into his big Grey eyes and started to blush..."Erm,Yeah thats cool.I guess I'll see you later"I said turning around

" you have a ride,2.I don't have your numer and lastly I have NO IDEA where you live"He said

"Well,You can find out both giving me that ride"I said with a even bigger as he asked the question

"But we have to wait for i'm pretty sure Phineas has a club meeting and's getting a ride from Irving"He reasured

"I like seems nice"I said sincerly

"Thanks Natalia"I jumped and turned around to see Isabella standing behind me smiling.

"We can go!"Ferb said leading us to his Prius..

He opend the door and Isabella gestured for me to sit.I smiled and said,"Thank you."

"Ferb opend the back seat door for Isabella and the got in the drivers seat.

"So Natalia,Where do you live?"Isabella asked

"I live in the Northen part of Danvile,By th-""I started but was cut off by Isabella.

"Up North?That's where the famous and Uber Rich live!"She said in shock

"It's a gated THAT many famous people live there.."I said in defense

"By Famous,She means the Famous business people,Old important Coot.."Ferb said

" allot of famous people live there..."I said,'Those aren't really famous people'I thought to myself

"Isn't it a half an hour drive from here?"Ferb asked

"Yeah.I was gonna go to my Dad's work and wait for him to finish"I said.

"Well you don't have too Ferb's like the driver for me & Phineas,Because my Drivers licsence is suspended and Phineas fails his test every 4 weeks"Isabella said with a smile,"Don't ask about my licsence"She finished

Half an hour later...

We pulled up in my driveway.

My familys house was at the top of the hill and was surronded by trees...and a house was cream and had all those pretty details that they have on the attic was a giant window and underneath that waas my room,with it's balcony and easy way to sneak out point.

"You have a REALLY nice house."Isabella said in awe.

"You get to see it tomorow"I told her.

"So just to make sure,Your numbers 573-092-6830?"Ferb asked as both Isabella and I got out the car.

I nodded and waved goodbye as they drived away.

I walked into the egg-shell foyer,where my Husky greeted me.

"Hey Loki"I said as he licked my hand.I called Him Loki because of his Black coat and Greeny blue eyes...I may also be a comic book should know that..

"Natalia?"A voice asked

"Hi"I said as I walked into the Kitchen

"..Mom?Why are you home?"I asked my workaholic mother

"I'm cooking"She said pointing to the pot's on the stove.

My Mom wasn't a homemaker,More like a Homeabondoner.I hated that I looked like my Mom,I had her Big eyes,Nose,Smile,Figure.I hated it,I even had her currly hair when my hair was wet or it was hot.  
My Mom's name was Tia,Tia was the Ceo and spokes woman of 'Flawless Girl'.She had currly Dark blonde hair,Big Hazel eyes and was really tall,Somthing that I didn't inherit.

"Why?"I asked as I put my bag down on the breakfast kitchen was modern and had new counters and equipment but still had it's olden features.

"You Grandmothers coming to stay,And she hates me."She said stiring the food

"Oh,What are you making?"I asked

"Pasta, that won't compare to hers,But i'd like to make her feel like she's never left get cleaned up,I layed some clothes out on your bed"She said shooing me out the kitchen.

I left and walked up the old staircase too my room which was the bigest in the house,Since my parents aren't usally home so I got the biggest room,My Room had a stair case that lead to the attic,Or everything room!As I liked to call it.

My room was a beige colour with one wall thats a picture of bed was a high bed that was really soft and covered in pillows.I had no say in anything that happend whendecorating my room,All the electronics and things that were in the pile of boxes that were by my walk in closet,Yes.

On my bed was a strapless,floaral prin Maxi dress,That was short at the front then got longer at the back...I didn't even know I owned that."  
My Mom knew I didn't own a pair of heels,So she must have baught me a pair.I opend the white box on my bed and saw the pair of studded nude high-tops.

"Well Done Tia,Well done"I said picking them up out of the box.

On the besdside table was Red lipstick,White nail polish,A rose ring and a box.I guess she wants me to put them on...

I walked into the Bathroom and started the shower,Then striped and got in it.I washed my hair with a shampoo and conditiner that smelt like I got out I started thinking about my Grandma,She was a little 78 yearold woman who walked with a walking stick and smelt like bread and tommato' spoke good english,But always speaks to me in Italian.I lived with her in Italy when I was younger,So i had to learn.

I dried off and put on a strapples bra and nickers.I sighed and put on a oversized t-shirt whilst I did my hair dries rather quickly but I still blow dried it It was done I did the front of my hair into a french braid then tied up the rest.I currled the ends with my straighteners and started to do my nails.

After 10 minutes they were dry and I put on my dresses front ended at my knees and and the back on the floor.I put on some odd ankle socks and then my shoes,Which were really comfatable for new high-tops.I applyed the red Lip-stick which I must say suited me VERY well.I put on the pretty golden ring then opend the box to see a golden,Dimond encrusted was a very religous catholic and thought that I should abide by the bible.

I went and looked in the closet mirror,I actually looked pretty...Should I be one of those girls who takes a selfie?Yes.

I went to gab my IPhone,Which had a Dip dyed kitten on it.I stood back,Smiled and took a was a pretty god one too,I decided to text it to my new friend Isabella who was a pretty stylish girl.

"**What do you think of my outfit?**"I asked

"_OMG Nat,You lokk so cute!Still rocking the pony I see?:)"_She repiled

"**Yep,It's my thing**"I sent as I walked down the staris

"_Mines the Bow,G2G I've got a meeting Bye!_"She texted

"Mom?"I said as I walked into the kitchen..

"In here Talia"She shouted from the dining room.

"Mom?"I said walking in.I love the fact everywhere else is unpacked exept for my room..

"Don't you look pretty"She said with a smile

"Thanks"I said awkwardly

"I don't know why you hide your self in those hoodies all the time,You have a great body"She said fixing the dress

"I like the hoodies,They're like...your skirts"I told Mom LIVED in even had her own label of skirts at one point.

"OH,When you put it like that.."She said,"Your eyes have a little more green than normal"She finished looking in my eyes

"The base is green,Then the brown is on the outside of the iris and then there are flecks of gold"I told

"You and your little brain"She said tapping my head

"Tia!Nat,We're home!"Dad shouted in his accent,My Dad's name was Arlo,He had brown hair and amber was on the shorter side of life,But was high up in the Science world.

we walked out of the Dining room to see him putting down Grandma's bags.

"Natalia"She said with a smile

I walked over to her and gave her a hug,"Hi Nonna"I said with a smile

"Mama,I'm gonna put your bags in here"Dad said pointing to the guest room

"Okay Arlo,Tia"She said walking over to my Mom...I had a bad feeling about this

"Rosa,How was your flight?I made pasta"She awkwardly

"Really?How long did it take you?"She asked

"Hours"Mom said..

This is gonna be such a long night...

**The next morning...**

'_Bloop'_My phone went off

"*Groan*,It's like..7:30!"I moaned

I picked up my phone and opend the text from...Ferb.

"_Hey, 're gonna come early..._"He texted

I pulled back the red covers and put on my pink,purple and blue nitted ugg slippers.

"Natalia, sei sveglio?"(Natalia,Are you awake?)Grandma asked knocking on the door

"Sì,nonna"(Yes,Grandma)I said running a hand through my wavy hair.

"Vieni giù per la colazione(Come down for breakfast)"She said taking my hand

"Sì,nonna"I said yawning

She lead me down the stairs,And into the kitchen where there layed a plate off pancakes and Bacon.

"Thanks Nonna"I said with a smile.

"I had to make sure you ate,Now I'm going back to me if you get hungary again"She said as she left.

I don't think Dad told her,That the guest room was soundproof.

After I finshed I played with Loki for a bit.

"I should really get 's 8:00 now"I told him

'Ding Dong'The bell went

"...It's 8am,Who could be left his work at home"I said Loki as I walked to the big ebony doors.

I pulled the handel and opend the door to...Ferb,Ari and Isabella...I took notice at they're clothes.  
Isabella was wearing a black t-shirt crop top,White skinny jeans and Vintage two tone hair was in a bun with a light pink bow at the back and a pair of Cat eye sun glasses on top of her wrist was a black leather bracelet that Bella in gold writing and in her hand was a white Blackberry.  
Ferb was wearing a dip-dyed vest,Black shorts,Black wayfair Sunglasses and Black Star player converse."  
And Ari was wearing a blue,Light blue and pink tank top,Rolled up black jeans,Light blue Vans and a grey mustache snapback.

Then there was me,In my White Pajama top that had a pink heart in the middle that said sleep and had little purple hearts,And a pair of shorts that matched the hearts patten.

"Morning Guys"I said awkwardly

"...Morning Natalia,Your hair looks great"Isabella said touching my light brown waves."Did you just wake up?"She asked looking at my Atire

"No,I was woken up by a text,Then my Grandma came and woke me up for breakfast then I got 'caught up by my dog"I told them,"Oh!Come in"I told them

"Hello Doggy"Ferb said petting Loki

"That's Loki"I told him

"Like Thor's brother Loki?"Ari asked looking around

"Yep."I told,"So this is my me take you too my room"I said walking to the staircase.

I led them upstairs to my room."Wow,Natalia your rooms so cute!"Isabella said looking around

"Where do the stairs take you?"Ferb asked

"The Attic.."I told him"So I need to unpack my Desktop,Tv and those 9 boxes...And also my closet"I told them

"I call closet!"Isabella said dashing into my walk in.

"You guys wanna do the Tv and Desk top?"I asked

They knodded and Ari said,"Totaly,I'm the best at Tv's!"

I smiled and walked into the closet.

"Natalia!This place is heaven!"Isabella said,looking at my 'Mom's Best & Worst buy's' box.

"I me with the shoes?"I asked as I pulled out the huge Box of shoes,"Sandals,Slippers and flipflops."I said.

"Woah,Thats a big box"She said

"Ha!It's taken me hours just to unpack and set out my Sneakers"I said opening the door to the shoe closet..

"Theres over 90 pairs of Shoes in there,isn't there?"She asked

"Yep"I said with a smile,"I'm a size 6,You wanna borrow a pair?"She asked

"I'ma 5 and half,It'd be a bit big,But YES!"Isabela said picking up a pair Neon pink,Gucci leather sneakers..

"I don't remeber buying or reciving those.."I said scratching the back of my neck

"Maybe when you got these?"She said picking up a pair of hotpink converse.

"I've had those for 2 years and worn those over 97 times"I told her

"But they look so new..."Isabella said in shock.

* * *

**Hey,So In the next chap.I'm gonna start a bit on a story line,That will go on throughout the story about if you haven't noticed it's not really a phineas and Ferb,It's more Ferb,Isabella & OC's...It will focus on Phineas in some chapters and stuff and it will eventualy be a PhinBella,So yeah.**

**Again Polyvore!Go click the link on my profile and you should see 3 sets called,P&F:A.O.H it's what they were wearing in the chapter**

**Phoniex is out...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Bad Boys

**Hey!So I've been on a little break for this and a few other storys,because I haven't been that inspired but I back now and am feeling the energy to write again!Still acepting OC's.I do need Boy ones as well,But there are somethings that need to be said about OC's.  
to fit into the story and CAN NOT be apart of the Flynn-Fletcher family.  
2.I am thinking about a sequal to this,Where they have kids and what not!So some kid OC's.  
3.I'm getting too many are needed!  
need to be able to fit them into the entire storyline,theres more than 1 main charecter I will be writing chapters about other people too.I was given a story line for Ginger and Baljeet..  
And 5.I need to have a way to contact your a guest just ask and I'll give you one,Because If I don't like somthing or want permission to do somthing,I will want to ask!**

**So HUGE thanks to Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa,Because this person subbmitted a great story line for Baljeet and Ginger...The story will still revolve around Ferb,Isabella and OC's.  
Next chapter might focus on Phineas...And give some explanation into why they don't hang out as much..**

* * *

Chapter 4:Bad Boys...

After about 5 hours of non-stop unpacking and Dropping Isabella and Ari home,They were done.

"I think we did a good job unboxing.."Ferb said with a smile.

"Yes,Yes we did"Natalia said sitting on her bed,"My Nonna!"She said jumping up and running out the door.

She dash down the stairs and in to the guest room,"Nonna?"She called out

"I'm In the Kitchen Natalia"She called out in her accent.

"Nonna,What are you doing?"She asked

"I'm making drinks for you and your friends"She said picking up the tray.

"I'll take them"Natalia said taking hold of the tray

"No,I'd like to mee-"Nonna started but was interupted by Ferb walking into the Kitchen

"Oh,Hello."He said with a smile

"Hello"Nonna said walking over to Ferb

"Ferb This is my Grandmother,Rosa"She said

"Hi,I'm Ferb"He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Nonna took his and with both of hers and said,"Such a tall and Handsome boy you are"

"Thank you,What a small and adorble woman you are"Ferb said blushing

"Are you dating my Natalia?"She asked

"NONNA!"Natalia said angrily

"No,Rosa.I'm not Dating 're just friends"Ferb said with a charming smile

"Potrai giovane.(You will young man.)"She said

"I don't speak Italian."Ferb told her

"That's such a good thing"Natalia said,On the inside she was partying like whoa

"Is it just the two of you?"She asked

"It wasn't at first,But yes"Ferb told the old woman as they walked out of the kitchen

"Perché non torni a letto, Nonna?(Why don't you go back to bed,Nonna?)"Natalia asked

"It was lovely to meet you Ferb"Nonna said as she walked back into the guest room.

"She was lovely"Ferb said

"...I've been in my Pajama's all day"Natalia said with a blush.

"And?Ari runs around his house there are very few days were I want to get up"Ferb told her

**Ferb's pov...**

To be honest,I thinks she look really cute in her PJ's..

"Still.I don't like to walk around in my PJ's,It's just not-"Her phone inturpted you would never guess what the song was..

"_I'm not Roxanne,I'm not Aileen,I'm not Sharon-a._

"Hello!"She said angrily

I just laughed at her misfortune.

"Shut up!...Not you...What's up Bella?"She asked,Thank you Bella!"...I guess so...Yes Ferb's still here...I'll ask him...No,I don't!..Goodbye Isabella!"She said

"Your a Linda(**?**) fan?"I asked,Oh the Irony..

"She only had 1 song,And it's the second best song of all time.."She said with her blush returning.."Bella wanted me to ask you if you could drop me to her place later.."She asked politley

"Of course,What time?"I asked

"Like 4-5 maybe 6-ish?"She said leading me back up stairs

"Cool,Do you want me to pick you up at 4?"I asked

"Oh,I thought that you we-...Forget it.."She said as we entered her room..

"Thought that I was going to?"I asked with a smile

"..That you..were..gonna stay.."She said awkwardly

"Oh, you want me too?"I said with a smile..

"I mean,You know...If you want too.."She said

"I'll stay.."I told her

"Cooleo..Do you want to hang outside?"She asked

"Sure..."I said

"So,The doors just there.I'ma get changed..."She said as she pushed me out and pointed into the kitchen..

I ran down her stairs and avoided her dog..As I walked into the Kitchen I didn't see any form of door,Only windows..

So I decided to take the only rouite...the window"*Sigh*Doors are for people with no Imaganation!"I said as I jumped up onto a counter and without looking jumped out the window...Into the pool...

"What the hell!"I screamed,Luckly Natalia asked me to take off my shoes.I was just floating in her olympic sized pool that looked endless...Well it did have a end but I think that might just be a waterfall..

"Ferb?"Natalia said as she walked out of the door,Which was right next to the window that I was going to jump out of..

"Hey.."I said,She had gotten dressed...No she hadn't.I think she was wearing less than before..  
She stood infront of me in a denim pair of Dungaree shorts,Teal starps that I think belong to Bathing suit and a whte pair of flip-flops...Her hair was also in it's usual style.A high-Pony tail..

"You fell in the pool?"She asked walking to the edge.

"I jumped out the window...I'm NOT A WEIRDO or anything...I just..couldn't find the door"I said swiming to the edge

"Hands."She said taking a step back and sticking out her hands

I thought about pulling her in..but thats rude.I took her hands and got out..

"God your Ri-SOAKED!Soaked,your really,really wet.."She said taking a towel from a lawn chair..

I looked at myself and sighed,My shorts were actually beach shorts,But My vest wasn' was white dip-dyed magenta...and now it was VERY see through..

"Well it's my fault"I said taking the towel from her,"You know what,Hold the towel please"I asked as I handed her the towel.

"What are doing?"She asked as I took of my socks and shirt.

"I'm stripping for you Babe"I said with a smile and a wink.

Her face went bright red,"What?"She asked

I walked around her and wrapped my arms around her waist,then put my face by her ear and said,"How about I get you wet?"In a very sensual voice..

"Excuse meEE-"She started then screamed as I pushed us both into the pool."DUDE!"She screamed

"You were a little too dry for my taste.."I said as I swam to the back of the pool.

"I wouldn't really do that If I were you.."She said

"It's really shallow"I said standing up

"Ferb...You'll regret doing that.."She said as I took a step back and fell..off of her pool into a hottub..

"How Am I regreting this?"I asked

"Theres over 1000 akers of land and Most of it's grass.."She said walking down the stairs

"And Your an Only child?"I asked

"Yeah,Are you?"She asked taking of her Dungarees and flip flops,Which left her in a teal,Ruffled I might add,Fit her a little too well...I'm not complainig though..Trust me..

"Biologicly,Yes.I'm the Heir to my Mums Company..."I told her,Trying not to be sad

"Unless she has another kid.."She said sitting down next too me..

"That won't happen.."I said.

"Why does she have 'Problems'?"She asked with a sad smile

"No...Shes dead.."I told her..

"Ferb..."She said putting her warm hand on my shoulder..

"Don't it's been 5 years...She used to call me her little tree,Which was a really crappy Nickname but still.."I said as I felt my Grey eyes water..

"Do you..wanna talk?I know I might have known you for that long,But you can trust me.."She said

"It started when I was parents had gotten a messy divorce after...after my brother Mum found it hard,Before I was born she had already had 2 when It came down to who got to have me,She went a little crazy.I didn't know what was going to happen to her after we left the country,But I did care...And so did she,She sent me care packs every wendsday and wrote me letters,I wrote back every single time...  
I actually haven't told anyone this before...Not even Phineas..."I said,I did feel as if I was betraying him of some sort...It wasn't a nice feeling..

"Theres a first for on lets go get dry.."She said

**Time skip...**

Natalias Pov...

I feel so sorry for him,Even worse all of those sad things happend when he was young.

"Do you want me to put your clothes in the dryer?"I asked

"I don't want to sit here Naked.."He said,Notioning to the blue towel he was on..

"You don' Mom does have a clothing line,Called Flawless for men..."I told him,"She has the samples and everything here...Underwear included.."I told him

"Okay..."He said

"Brb"I said as I left my room.I walked down stairs to see Mom...Oh the Irony..

"Hi Talia..."She said as she shooed Loki away

"Hey Mom."I said as I walked past her into her office..

"What are doing?"She asked as she took of her black from the blazer she was wearing a red fitted dress and Black pumps..

"Looking for your samples.."I said,I've learn't over my 16 years NOT to mess with 's a lie dector/Ninja...

"Why?"She asked as she sat down in her big black chair.  
Her office was big and had black and white furniture placed in odd places around the house..

"My friend fell in pool.."I told her

"Then why can't she wear some of your clothes?"She asked as she played with a piece of her currlyy hair..

"Because...HE wouldn't fit..."I said awkwardly

"*GASP*Tali,You brang a boy home,and didn't tell me!"She said

"Well no,I told you before I went to bed.I said I was having friends over to help me others left a while ago.."I told her

"Where is he?"She asked..despretly

"In my room.."I said walking out.

Mom pushed me out of the way and practicly flew up the stairs into my room.I followed in persuite..

"Hello"I heard Ferb say

"Hello Young Man.."She said as she looked Ferb up and down

"This is Ferb..."I said

She just Smiled...

**Time skip too like 6pm**

"Thanks for the ride and I'm so sorry about My Mom.."I told him,It was now 6:00 and Ferb was droppping me at Bella's place.

"No,No,It's fine and Tia was...Nice.."He said with a Had Taken the time to find Ferb the perfect outfit and Forced him too keep it.  
She had dressed Ferb in a pair of Teal skinny jeans,A White v-neck and a Black plaid shirt.

"She saw you in underpants..."I said,It was SO embarassing..

"Yeah,That was awkward."He said as we got out of the car.

"I feel really bad,For asking you to drop me here.."I said

"I live over there..."He said pointing to a yellow house with a big tree in the back yard..

"Oh.."

**Isabella's pov...**

"Hey Ginge."I said as I answered the phone..

"_Bella,I'm on my way to your place_ ?"Ginger said

"Alright,See you "I said as I hung up on her...I don't like being hung up on and Ginger likes to keep the convosation going for like...6 hours..

*Ding**Dong*

I walked to the front door after Pinky came barking up the empty gone on one of her Mom Adventures and Dad...well..I don't know or care for that matter.

"Hey!"I said as I opend the door to Natalia."  
She was dresses in a Red hoodie with a fawn print at the top,Light blue ripped skinny jeans,Red ,Which matched the hoodie and a white hair was up in a high pony tail..

"Hey.."She said adjusting her big blue bag...

"G'Night Ferb!"I shouted as he locked his just waved...he looks nice...

"Soo.,Explanation?"Natalia said..

" I was planning a sleepover but last minute,Ginger asked if we could go to this party and I was like I'll ask Talia!So I texted you like..an hour ago and you were all Ginger said club wear then I called you and some woman answerd and said you were busy and she said she'd pack you some decent clothes.."I told her

"Wait,When was this?"Natalia asked

"5-ish..Why?"I asked as I took her bag from her..

"At 5 I had finished packing,And I was playing with my Dog.."She said,Rather angrily

"...It would be a good idea to check your bag.."I told her as I walked into the kitchen and put it down on the Dining table...My house was open planned if you were wondering...

"Be prepared..."She said as she slowly aproached the bag and slowly opened it...She slowly took out a pair of Black and yellow Pj's,Slippers,A overnight bag,Underwear and put those aside...

"Brooklyn,Huh..."I said looking at Pj' yellow t-shirt said 'Brooklyn Glamour 39'

"Straighters,I didn't pack this.."She said as she picked up a white crop top..."Or this orr these.."She was currently holding a Cropped red hoodie,a ruffled black skirt and a white pair of sneakers with a gold link-chain around the laces by the golden plate...

"Your gonna look a-"I said taking a sneaker..

"Shh!Your door just opened..."Natalia wispered as the lights went off

"Oh Shit,What if it's a axe muderer!"I wispered as we hid behind the kitchen counter..

"In the suburbs?"She asked as I picked up some big knives

"Yes!It could happen!"I told her

"Knives?"She asked

"I have a knife throwing Fireside girl patch!"...I also got it the second time Phineas and Ferb decided to make a circus..

"Someones coming!"She said grabbing a...fork?...Well Django did get one stuck in his hand once..

"Hell-AHHH!"The person scremed as we jumped and started throwing Items..

"GINGER!?"Natalia said turning on the light...

"Hey..."She said putting her hand up in the air...

Ginger was all dressed up for the night already in her in her tight leather skinny jeans,Neon yellow crop-tank top and Leather was also wearing flip-flops...

"You switched the wrong swich again...didn't you?"I asked

"Yep..So are you gonna get ready?"She asked putting her stuff down...

"Yeah..."Talia and I said...

**...Time Skip!No ones pov...**

"Talia,This is Carmen..."Ginger said showing Natalia her was a old car from the 90's,But had the Phineas and Ferb Swag...

"It's erm...Pink.."She said pointing to the pink car..

"Isn't it great!"Isabella said as got in the was wearing a hot pink,Off the shoulder cocktail dress with a White bag,Scully Platform shoes and a Gold hair was down in a Day-Day style.

"Is that safe?"Natalia asked as she tightened her now currly pony tail..

"...Maybe...Just get in!"Ginger said whilst making squeeky was wearing...mostly leather,She was wearing black leather jeggins,A neon yellow tank top under a leather jacket and a pair of suede Creepers..She was also wearing a chunky scull necklace...

"Fine,But if I die...Your not getting my shoes..."Natalia said getting the intensely clean back seat..

"Ginger has a thing about her car getting dirty...Just..Don't puke when she starts driving..."Isabella wispered as Ginger got in the drivers seat..

"What?"Ginger asked as she started the car...

"So wheres the party?"Natalia asked

"My friends 's kinda werid but he's awsome,And his friends are wonderful"Ginger said as she pulled out of Isabella's drive way..

"Oh,Is this the guy?"Isabella asked

"No,But he might be smiled at me last time I saw him!"Ginger said refering to her new guyfriend..

...

**Ginger's Pov...**

"We're here,I'll introduce you guys to everyone for now I've gota go..."I said as we entered the house..  
When we were let I saw Sanjay,Sanjay was the Baljeet in my he fit my Image,We were in a small relationship but niether of us had made it offical..

"Hey Ginger.."Sanjay said as he came up to me..

"Hey,Cool party right?"I asked the east indian man..

"Yeah,I wasn't expecting you do you know Eric?"He asked

"Oh we go way back,We used to date then we became best friends after we kissed for the first time.."I told him with a smile

The smile on face turned into a angry frown,"How about we go outside?"He asked taking hold of my wrist..with a really hard grip,I think it might bruise..

"Sanjay,Your hurting me..."I said as we got outside..

"I think you should stop talking to Eric..."He said taking hold of my other wrist,with a even harder grip...

"Why?He's like a brother to me!"I shouted to him..

Then he did somthing that I would never expect from...Anyone!..He Slapped me...

"Don't you DARE speak to me that way.I own you,You worthless piece of crap."He shouted in my face as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks..,

"Let's go inside,And if you ever tell anyone what happend tonight, .Kill you.."He said as he embraced me in tight hug...

"Why?"I asked under my breath

"If anyone asked what happend,You fell and hurt your ankle..."He said kicking my ankle

I held back a scream as he did it,The he lifted me in his strong arms and carried me inside where I saw Talia being hit on and rejecting some guys and Bella dancing...Badly..

"Hey Gu-Ginger what happend?"Eric said coming up to Wong was my bestfriend in the world,He was mixed-race White and South-Korean.  
He had fair skin,Black hair and almond shapped eyes that held emerald irises...He was wearing a black polo shirt with a purple skinny tie,Dark green jeans and black high -tops...He was also a old friend a shared the same colour scheem..

"She fell on a rock..."Sanjay said tightening his grip on my waist..

"Rock?I don't have any might have been a statue...I'll get some ice.."He said running towards the kitchen..

"Hey Ginger,Are you okay?"Talia said coming over to us..

"I should be asking you..."I said as Sanjay put me down and stalked off back outside...

"They wouldn't give up,They just kept on coming back!They're like Rats"She said as she sat down on the couch..

"Well mist guys are,Ferb on the other hands a total gentelman!"I told her with a smile..

"I know we don't like each other...and what would he ever see in me when he's got Bella?"She asked pointing to Bella who was causing a sceen...Her dancing was so bad that people backed a way from her...

"Oh god,She's doing the Izzys got the frizzys..."I said,"Stop her!"I told Talia who went and attepted to stop her...Which didn't work because she started dancing...but better...okay a chair dances better that Izzy

* * *

** it's been a while since I updated...it's I've been busy with school and what not,I've started my GCSES and I and I want to get atleast 2 A*'s before the end of the year...In ICT and English...And It was my birthday on the 30th so yeah.I am gonna start updating at least once a week...twice on a half term...  
**

**But Anywho Review and submit OC's!Bye:)**


End file.
